EL SECUESTRO DE HILLARY
by Jos D
Summary: Hillary es secuestrada por un grupo llamado los Venenosos quienes desafiaron a Tyson y sus amigos. El lider pretende hacer perversiones con ella.
1. Default Chapter

Bien este es mi primer fic pervert de Beyblade, espero que les gusten, mañana publicare el siguiente capítulo.

El secuestro de Hillary

Capítulo 1 la operacion

En un almacen abandonado, en un seccion que estaba oscuro y frio se encontraban 4 sujetos quienes estaban preprandose para luchar contra los bladebreakers, planeaban como deshacerse de ellos pero primero buscaba como llamarles la atención.

"Alguien tiene algun plan para atraerlos o llamarles la atencion", decíaun chico rubio de piel palida, ojos cafes y llevaba ropa como de chico punk, con cara de gruñon, su nombre era Gulliver

"Pienso que cada uno de nosotros los rete y despues llevarlos a este lugar " decía unn chico de cabello rojo carmin, ojos rojos, se veía menos palido que su compañero, quien iba vestido como un chico gotico, su nombre era Adolf

"Pero y si no nos toman en serio que haremos" decía otro chico de cabello azul, ojos verdes y piel morena su nombre Henry

"Porque no mejor secuestramos a la chica del grupo" decía el lider quien era el mas oscuro de todos es decir ropa oscura, ojos negros, cabello de lo mas oscuro excepto que su piel es palida, su nombre Jhonny Black

"Excelente idea asi llamaremos mejor la atencion y despues los derrotaremos juntos" decía Henry

"Si derrotarlos juntos y despues robaremos sus bestias bit y dejaran de ser los numero uno" dijo Gulliver

"Pues a poner en marcha el plan"

Mientras tanto los baldebreakers luchaban entre si, todos contra todos, luchaban durante mas de una hora y con todo lo que tenían se podría observar que estaban muy agotados, pero tambien se podía observa que no se rendian.

"Oigan muchahco no creen que deberían descansar" dijo Hillary, esta chica estaba vestida con una playera verde, con una chaqueta anaranjada y una falda roja

"Estas loca, como esperas a que me canse tan facilmente" decía Tyson

"Solo le decía, bah mejor traigo algo para que beban" decía Hillary quien nunca le agarado la forma de contestra de Tyson

Ella se dirigía a una maquina de refrescos, cuando sacaba las bebidas ella escucho que alguien andaba en unos arbustos, ella sintio que estaba siendo observada

"Uh Daichi eres tú?" ella tenía curiosidad

De pronto una mano le tapo la boca, ella intentaba gritar pero no podía

"Mmmmmpppphhhhhh" ella sintio como la sujetaban y sen sentía adormecida, pero antes de que quedara dormida sintio como la amarraban y la amordazaban

"Bien enseñemosle a esos tipos lo que tenemos"

Mientras tanto los chicos descansaban "Porque se tardara tanto Hillary" se preguntaba Tyson

"Tal vez la maquina se descompuso" dijo Kenny

"Mas bien porque nosotros la tenemos" dijo el lider

"Quéee"

"Quienes son ustedes?" pregunto Rai

"Y porque tienen a nuestra amiga Hillary" dijo Max

"Sueltanla" dijo Kai

"La soltaremos solo si nos derrotan" dijo Gulliver

"Aunque dudo mucho que ustedes sean capaces de hacerlo" dijo henry

"Quieren una beybatalla eh pues se las daremos" dijo Tyson

"No aqui si no en donde nosotros les digamos" dijo Adolf

"Vengan mañana al mediodía al muelle 17..." Johnny Black les dejaba el lugar en donde se encontrarían, pero este no dejaba de acariciar el cuerpo de Hillary, esto Kai lo notaba, cuando Johnny dejo de hablar Tyson contesto

"Bien ahí estaremos"

"Y haber si dejas de tocar a Hillary de esa manera" dijo Kai

"No se de que estas hablando" dijo el lider

"Te observe no dejabas de tocar a Hillary"

"Mira si ustedes no se presentan mañana no volveran a ver a su amiga" dijo Johnny Black quien despues se fue junto con sus compañero

"Oh no ahora que les diremos a los familiares de Hillary" decía Kenny

"Bueno tendriamos que mentirles para no hacerlo preocupar, ya que mañana debemos combatir a esos tipos así podemos recuperar a Hillary" decía Tyson

"Pero por ahora debemos entrenar si queremos salvar a Hillary" dijo kai

Continuara....

En el siguiente capítulo Hillary despierta y.... 


	2. Capítulo 2

Bueno les agardesco los comentarios, gracias a las cuatro personas por leer el fanfic Tsunami: pues sí porque esta preocupado por ella, aunque solo les revelare cuando ponga mas capítulos Tigresita: Tranquila Tranquila se escucha que esas desesperada Hio Ivanot: Para tí la continuacon aqui está Mika113:Claro que lo vopy a continuar

El secuestro de Hillary

Capítulo 2 El despertar

En un lugar abadonado un almacen que esta a las cercanias del mar, se encontraban los 4 muchachos quienes secuestraron a Hillary, ella aun no se despierta pero estaba siendo desatada y volviendola a atar, cada una de sus extremidades(sus brazos y piernas) estaban atadas a cuatro tubos (una extremidad por tubo). El lider se quedaba viendo a la chica, quería ver debajo de la falda de Hillary pero sin antes verle su rostro y su cuerpo

'Se ve muy linda cuando esta dormida si no tuviera esa cinta pegada a su boca la besaría' pensaba el lider

"Bien que haremos para que pase el tiempo y asi no aburrirnos" pregunto Adolf

"Pues que crees debemos entrenar todo el tiempo que tengamos" dijo Gulliver

"Oye pero quien se quedara aqui para vigilarla y que no se escape esta" pregunto Henry

"Yo lo hare ya que mis padres creeran que estare en la casa de un amigo, ya había previsto esto antes" dijo Black

"Jefe no es que no confio en tí, pero porque creo que tu solamente quieres estr con ella para hacerle ciertos tipos de cosas" dijo henry

"Si creo que te la quieres violar" dijo Gulliver

"Kai observo la forma en que la tocabas y yo tambien" dijo Adolf

"Miren la verdad es que me parece linda, y conmigo estara mas sguro que con ustedes 3 juntos"

"Pues la verdad tienes razón" dijo Henry

"Porque no mejor hablemos de esto despues, yo ya quiero entrenar para derrotar a esos bladebreakers" dijo Gulliver

"Pues comenzemos" dijo Adolf , el y los demas lanzaron sus blades y comenzaron a luchar duramente

Media hora despues de que coemnzara el entrenamiento de ellos Hillary al despertar se dio cuenta que estaba amoradazada y se encontraba como prisionera

'En donde estoy, porque estoy atada a estos tubos, recuerdo solamente que alguien me tapaba la boca' pensaba Hillary, ella buscaba la manera de desatarse pero no podía

'Espero que esto no sea idea de Tyson' ella intentaba gritar, hacía ruidos muy fuertes a pesar de que estaba amordazada

"MMMPPHHH MMPPPHH" Hillary se movia mucho y hacía todo lo que podía para salir de ahí

"Oye Black no escuchas algo" pregunto Adolf

"Creo que ella despertó"

"Vayamos a ver" decía Henry

'Quien quiera que me haya hecho esto lo pagará' Hillary estaba ahora furiosa

"Vaya veo que has despertado preciosa" decía Adolf

"Y veo que intentas zafarte" decía Henry

"Hermosas piernas" decía Gulliver tocandole las piernas de Hillary

'Pervertido que estas haciendo, si salgo de esta juro que mato'

"Dejalo Gulliver sabes muy bien que ella es mía" dijo Black

"Bien jefe te la dejo al menos ya tengo a otra chica en mente"

'Su chica, esta loco yo no soy de nadie' Hillary estaba mas que furiosa al escuchar ese comentario

"Como te encuentras espero que bien" Black tenía pensamientos pervertidos y se le ocurrió subirle la falda de Hillary y ver las panties de ella y las tocaba

"MMMMPPPPHHHH" Hillary se sentíaalgo excitada pero ella estaba mas enojada

'QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO, DEJAME EN PAZ, JURO QUE ESTAS EN MI LISTA NEGRA Y TE HARE PAGAR POR ESTO' Hillary se movía violentamente estaba mas allá de la furia y del enojo

"Oye jefe se ve que no podías esperar" dijo Henry

"Callate"

"Perdon"

"Saben mejor vayamos a entrenar no vaya ser que los amigos de esta se estan preparando para mañana" decía John Black despues de tocar las panties de Hillary

"Entendido" dijeron los demas

'Oye no me dejes aqui no seas un cobarde y enfrentame, se hombre y desatame' Hillary en verdad quería vengarse

Mientras tanto los bladebreakers estaban luchando arduamente y haciendo todo tipo de entrenamientos. Cuando a Kai y a Tyson les tocaban pelear, el rpimero se sentía desconcentrado, tanto que perdio en poco tiempo con Tyson

"Kai que te pasa, no eres así normalmente" pregunto Tyson

"Es que hay algo que me desconcentra"

"Es Hilary verdad si yo tambein estoy preocupado por ella, no se que son capaces de hacer esos chicos"

"Yo espero que no le hagan nada a ella" decía Kai con tono furioso

Las horas pasaron y Black decidio poner a Hillary en otra parte

"MMMPPHH MMPHH MPHHH"

"Calmate te colocar en otra parte, muchacho necesito que me ayuden para colocarla en una mejor posición"

'Que me van hacer estos malditos' pensaba Hillary mientras estaba siendo otra vez agarrada por el grupo

Continuara... 


	3. Capítulo 3

Bueno aqui les va el tercer capítulo, les gardecería que me dieran comentarios y que me dijeran que creen que le hace falt a este fic?

Se sorprenderan al final, bueno no sera un tanto sorpresa, pero sera algo que siempre había querido hacer

CAPÍTULO 3: Tocamientos placenteros

"Bien la pondremos ahí" dijo Gulliver

Los secuestradores colocaron a Hillary detras de un tubo, ataron sus manos en otro tubo que se encontraba arriba de ella, mientras que sus pies estaban amarradas en el mismo tubo que se encontraba pegada a sus espaldas, Hillary ya no encontraba acostada sino parada.

"Que te parece tu nuevo lugar" decía Black tocandole la parte intima de ella, Hillary se excitaba

"Se ve que le gustó" dijo Adolf

"Porque no mejor nos divertiremos con ella" dijo Henry

"Porrque ella es para el jefe" dijo Gulliver

"Tienes algun problema" pregunto John Black quien daba una mirada penetrante e intimidante

"No o tengo ninguno"

"Bien dejenmo solo con ella"

Los muchachos se fueron dejando solos a los dos

"Bien querida ahora que ya estamos solos, disfrutaras d algo que nunca olvidaras"

El abusador comenzaba a tener una sonrisa macabra esto asustaba a Hillary, ya que no sabe que es lo que va hacer.

John Black comenzaba a tocar a Hillary, primero en los senos que se estaban desarrollando, Black le llevantaba la blusa, le apretaba los pezones y despues los tocaba. Acariciaba todo el pecho de Hillary, mientras que ella se sentía excitada, a pesar de que no le agradaba lo que el abusador le esta haciendo

"Veamos que tienes para mí"

'Que estas tramando' pensaba Hillary quien ahora esta aterrorizada

John comenzó a tocarle las piernas y llegando hasta la falda, la levantó y vio los panties que usa.

"Tal vez te los quite para mantenerlos como recuerdo" dijo Jhon mientras tocaba las panties de Hillary

'Si me los quitas juro que me vengare' pero Hillary ya no sentía mucha repulsion al tipo, ahora sentía miedo.

"Bien comenzare a darte un placer que nunca has experimentado"

John comenzó a bajarle las panties de Hillary, comenzó a tocarle los senos con una mano y la otra parte intima con la otra. Hillary se sentía diferente, sentía esas sensaciones de una forma algo placentera, ella solamente gemía mientras que John metía su dedo en la parte intima donde le esta saliendo liquido

"Ah ya manchaste pero no te preocupes que yo estaba preparado" decía John limpiando cada parte donde había escurrido el liquido de Hillary

"Espera que te dare más pero no ahora, hasta en la noche" John le puso las panties a Hillary y se alejo

'Que me va hacer después, ay muchachos espero que vengan a rescatarme no soport mas estar aqui, Tyson Kai Max Rai Kenny, Ayudenmeeeee ' Hilary no podía gritar pero su pensamiento fue fuerte tanto que los Beyblade Revolution sintieron algo, sobre todo Kai y Tyson, quienes se encontraban comiendo dentro de la casa de Tyson

"Oye Kai tu sentistes eso"

"Si posiblemente algo malo le paso a Hillary"

"GRRRRR esos malditos si le hicieron algo juro que los hare pagar"

"Todos nosotros lo haremos Tyson"

"Mas nos vale rescatar a Hillary, pero la mlao es que no sabemos nada de esos tipos quienes nos desafiaron"

"Tyson si tienes dudas mejor entrena mas para que se te quite esa inseguridad, porque si no, esa misma inseguridad te hara perder"

"Tienes razon mejor pienso positivo y entrenare mas"

Pasaron horas y los integrantes del equipo desconocido se iban del alamcen todos menos John, quien quería continuar en hacer perversiones a Hillary. El regreso hacia ella esta vez trayendo cinta adhesiva de color gris.

"Antes de que sientas una nueva sensacion primero te atare con esto" John se las arreglo para atar a Hillary no fue sencillo ya que despues de quitarle las cuerdas ella, se defendía bien, ella daba golpes y patadas, pero John no se dejaba sabía bien lo que hacía. El la forcejeaba y como era mas fuerte la colocó boca abajo para qu pudiera atar sus manos, ella ya no podía hacer mucho despues de que el abusador terminara, atandola en los brazos y en las piernas.

Al hacerlo, Hillary estaba vendada de los ojos, pero podía sentir como el sujeto la tocaba.

"Te hare sentir nuevos placeres" decía John, quien le tocaba de nuevo las panties de Hillary

En unos minutos se las quitó, y comenzó a tocarla primero suavemente, en su aprte intima, luego comenzó a lamer esa parte, usaba su lengua para excitar mucho a Hillary, ella le agardó esa sensacion pero sintio que le hubiera gustado que alguien mas se la hubiera hehco, en esos moemntos ella solamente pensaba en Kai y Tyson, esperando que cualquiera de los dos la rescate.

El violador, comenzó a quitarse los pantalones y despues sus interiores, y su miembro lo acercó al de ella, el solamente acariciaba al de ella, pero no llegó a los extremos. El simplemente tocaba con su miebro todo el cuerpo de ella, incluso sus pechos.

Mientras tanto Hillary se sentía con mucho sueño, ella comenzó a soñar sobre Kai y Tyson....

CONTINUARA....

En el proximo capítulo Hllary soñara con Kai y con Tyson en dos sueños y van a ser algo perverts.  
Diganme hasta ahora que les parecio el fic 


	4. Capítulo 4

Aqui les va un capítulo que creo que les sorprenderán, no se si han notado que le me gusta poner fics donde haya bondage Este fanfic es dedicado a tigresa, Hio Ivanot, Mika113, shalimar y annia

Capítulo 4 Doble Sueño

"Bah te dormiste, bueno te esperare mañana a que despiertes así sentiras las sensaciones que hubieramso tenido hoy" dijo John buscando un lugar cerca en donde dormir

Hillary comenzó a soñar primero con Kai, ella se encontraba en el cuarto de Kai.

Dentro del sueño  
"Kai porque estoy aqui?" decía Hillary

"Que no lo sabes tu me pediste que lo hicieramos juntos"

"Que hacer que?"

"Tu sabes eso" decía Kai acercandose y dandole un apasionante beso, mientras la tocaba eroticamente

"Espera Kai dejame prepararme para ti" Hillary comenzaba a quitarse la blusa, pero kai intervino y le quitaba su falda, quedando ella en ropa interior

"Te ves hermosa" Kai comienza a tocarle los senos y acariciando sus panties, Hillary se excito al sentir esas sensaciones

"Kai espera no crees que estamos llegando muy lejos"

"Esto no es lo que tu me pediste" Kai le quitó el brassiere y comenzó a lamer los pezones de Hillary

"Ohhhh Kai que bien se siente"

"Te gustó espera lo mejor" Kai le quito las panties y comenzó a tocarla, besarla y lamerla de una manera que ella le pidio que no se detuviera

"Kai sigue no te detengas"

Kai no lo hacía, el seguía chupando el miembro de ella y jugueteba con sus cabellos y apretaba fuertemente sus senos, y acariciaba cada parte de su cuerpo

"Hillary quería decirte algo, yo yo..."

Fuera del sueño

Hillary despertó abruptamente, ella se dio cuenta que todo lo que paso entre ella y Kai solo fue un sueño, ella ya no estaba vendada de los ojos

'Pero porque habre soñado eso, y porque con él, nunca antes tenía ese sueño de ese tipo, sera porque ese pervertido me esta haciendo esas cosas, eso debe de ser, aunque tal sea tambien por aquella vez en que vi ese video de pornografía accidentalmente en la media noche por la televisión' Hillary estuvo viendo el lugar, vio que el muchacho quien le hacía perversiones no se encontraba

'donde andara ese pervertido, bueno espero que no este cerca, es mi oportunidad de intentar escapar' Hillary intentaba zafarse de la cinta y de las cuerdas pero sus esfuerzos fueron inutiles, se cansó

'Uuf este tipo si que sabe como dejar a sus victimas inmoviles, no puedo zafarme, me siento cansada, tal vez sea por el sueño'

Hillary comenzaba a soñar otra vez

Dentro del sueño  
Hillary se encontraba eb la casa de Tyson el llegaba, y acariciaba a Hillary

"Tyson que te pasa?" gritaba Hillary

"Que acaso no te aucerdas que me pediste que tuvieramos relaciones juntos"

"Yo no recuerdo haberte pedido eso"

"Te refrescare la memoria" Tyson comenzaba a tocarla de manera salvaje

"Oye que te pasa" Hillary se suelta de Tyson

"Ah sin con que lo quieres de manrea dificil eh" Tyson salio del cuarto por un momento y entro conuna mochila cargada de cosas

"Tyson que tienes ahi"

"Es algo que te gustará creeme" Tyson saco unas cuerdas salto sobre Hillary atrapandola y la amarraba

"OYE QUE ESTAS HACIENDO" gritaba Hillary quien se sentía en la misma situacion que le esta pasando realmente

Tyson amarraba y amordazaba a Hillary y de nuevo la tocaba alvajemnete, como si quisiera cogerla en ese mismo momento

'Tyson que te pasa te estas comportando como aquel tipo que hace perversiones conmigo'

"Perdon Hilary por hacerte esto, pero tu misma me pediste que te hiciera algo así de pervert" decía Tyson quien le levantó la falda y le quitó sus panties y comenzó a meter su miembro en la de ella, Hillary sentía esa fuerte sensacion muy placentera, ella cambio de opinion, a pesar de que le esta haciendo algo parecido como le hizo John, con Tyson ella quería esto:

'AAHH TYSON NO TE DETENGAS' Hillary tenía ganas de gritar pero solo podía emitir gemidos muy fuertes pero poco a poco ese sueño se desvanecía

Fuera del sueño

Hillary despertó y vio que John la estaba tocando

"Espero que hayas soñado conmigo hoy iba darte cierto placer que no pude darte ayer"

'Estas loco por pensar en que soñe contigo' pensaba Hillary

"Estas lista para el placer de tu vida, tepromteto que no llegare a tan extremo"

Continuara...

Que les parecio el fic, diganme les gustaron las perversiones soñadas por Hillary?  
Que es lo que esperan ustedes de fic 


	5. Capítulo 5

No se que les paso a los demas quienes me dieron un buen review pero bueno les agradesco a Mika y Hio IvaNot por leer el fic, aunque sean algo perverts, pero espero que no sean muy menores

Capítulo 5 : Que comienze la batalla

Hillary esperaba que hubisese sido un sueño todo lo malo que le habia pasado a ella, pero no fue así, John le estaba apunto de hacerle algo pero que lo que le había hecho ayer. El le quitaba de nuevo su ropa y este se desvetía en parte, el saco de uno de sus bolsillos al parecer un condon, despues preparo a Hillary para una ultima actividad sexual

"Estas listas, porque ahora sentiras que es lo que siento por tí"

John Black metio su miembro en la de ella, Hillary le dolía mucho lo que le estaba haciendo, sentía comosu miembro se movía dentro de ella, el violador le seguía dandole muy duro, Hillary gemía demasiadofuerte, John sacó su miembro y se dio cuenta lo que le habia hecho.

"Perdon por hacerte esto querida, pero solo quería enseñarte lo mucho que me gustas, desde el primermomento en que te ví" John sacó de una mochila papel sanitario para limpiar todo el desastre que le había hecho a Hillary y todo lo que ella estaba derramando. Aunque el le confiesa sus sentimeintos hacia ella, Hillary sentía que quería rechazarlo de la peor manera

"Espero que me perdones por esto" decía el lider, pero Hillary solo volteo a otra parte

"Sabes durangte todo este tiempo no nos hemos presentado, bueno se que tu eres alguien aquien llaman Hillary, y dejame presentarme soy John Black y soy el lider de Los venenosos´bueno en un rato mas vendran mis compañeros te los presentare

Cuando llegaron los amigos de John cada uno se presento ante Hillary, mientras aun seguía atada y amoradaza, por cintas y cuerdas.

"Bien muchachos porque no mejor nos la llevamos con nosotros para que vean como entrenamos y asípara que se entretenga para que pase el tiempo, para la hora de la batalla" decía John y todos se pusieron de acuerdo, todos cargaron a Hillary, pero por la forma en que la cargaban, algunos veían las lindas panties de ella.

La dejaron pedaga a un arbol la cual la amarraron ahi para que no se escapara, luego el equipo entrenaban. Como usaban el suelo para el entrenamiento Hillary podía ver como se movían lo blade, los cuatro se atacaban unos a otros y se podían sentir una poderosa sensacion despues de que se golpean entre sí. Ademas parecían que hasta dos blades trabajaban en equipo.

"Con esto lo vamos a vencer" dij John

Pero Hillary no entendía lo que quiso decir pero se daba cuenta que sus amigos podían tener dificultades. Pasó una hora y John le ofrecia algo para que comiera pero esta lo rechazaba, con un movimeinto rapido le aplico un beso y de nuevo le puso cinta para amordazarla.

'Porque hiciste eso' preguntaba Hillary mentalmente

"Hillary si no escuchaste bien es porque me gustas"

Pasaron horas y llegó el momento, Tyson y los demas (excepto Daichi) llegaron y pudieron ver a Hillary atada a un arbol y amordazada.

"Hillary estas bien?" pregunto Tyson

"Mmpphhhh"

"Veo que llegaron"

"Oigan quien demonio son y como se atreven a secuestrar a Hillary"

"Bueno primero nos presentaremos como equipo, somo Los Venenosos y estos son mis compañeros" John presentó a sus compañeros y los llamo por su nombre. Ddespues de esa presentación Kai pregunta

"Porque tenían que secuestrar a Hillary, si querian beybatallar contra nosotros, mejor nos hubiera pedido" dijo Kenny

"Pero no sería la mismo, pedirselo de esa manera, ya que por ahora se sienten motivados a vencernos para que rescaten a su amiga" dijo henry

"Y eso sería muy interesante ver el maximo esfuerzo que ustedes hacen" dijo Gulliver

"Ademas si les hubieramo pedido por las buenas, de seguro creeran que solo somos aficionados, y no nos agrada que nos pongan en una categoría que no merecemos" dijo Adolf

"Oigan o van a estar hablando o vmos a pelear" dijo Rai

"Si ya me canse de tanta habladuría, comenzemos a pelear ya" decía Tyson deseperado

"Esa es la actitud que quiero, si a pelear" dijo John sacando su blade y lanzandola, lo mismo hicieron sus compañero

'Chicos buena suerte'

"Bien yo comenzre primero" dijo Max

"Quien dijo que esto iba ser individual, vamos a enfrentarlos como a un equipo"

"Un enfrentamiento multiple ja como quieras" dijo Tyson

"Esto va ser interesante" dijo Kai

"Yo tambien voy" dijo Rai

Kenny quien quería acercarse a Hillary, pero uno de los beyblade se acerco y casi lo impacta

"No te acerques solo hasta que nos ganen"

"Esta bien esta bien" Keny sealejaba pero aun así uso su laptop para analizar la pelea

"MMMpphhh" Hillary no podía soportar y trataba de desafarse de las cuerdad 'Malvados los hare pagar'

El equipo de Tyson luchaban pero al parecer el equipo de John parecía saber lo que estan haciendo, yaque en verdad saben pelear en equipo, cuando el beyblade de Max quisó pegarle a uno termino pegandole al de Kai

"Cuidado con lo que haces" dijo kai

"Perdon es que estos tipos son demsiado rapidos para esquivarlos"

"Chicos si estos lo unico que saben es pelear, pues les demostraremos que nosotros podemos hacerlo"

El beyblade de Tyson y Kai, hacian una maniobras las cuales los dos juntos impactaron a dos beyblade de sus oponentes.

"John mejor acabemos rapido o sino acabara con nosotros" decía Adolf

"Bien creo que es hora de llamar a nuestras bestias bit"

Las bestias bit del equipo de los Venenosos estan apareciendo, mientars que Kenny tiene un malpresentimeinto de esto. Continuara...

En el siguiente capítulo la continuacion de la batalla. Espero que les hayan gustado. 


	6. Capítulo 6

Bueno les agardezco a todos por sus comentarios, espero que este siguiente capítulo les guste, bueno Hillary parece aun no decidirse aquien amar puede que en el proximo cap ponga algo, ya que va ser el último

Capítulo 6: Venenosos vs los GRevolution

El equipo de los venenosos gritaron el nombre de sus bestias bits y os invocaron

"PUMALIUX" grito Adolf

"OWLIUX" grito Henry

"KOMODIUS" grito Gulliver

"COBRADIUS" grito John

La bestia bitt de Adolf, parecía un puma con armadura tenía uncasco con un dos cuernos cerac de la oreja, llevaba una armafura en el pecho y su cola estaba cubierto de metal, la bestia bit de Henry era un buho de aspecto tétrico y espeluznante, sus garras parecían muy filosas y tenía cuernos en su cabeza. La besti bit de Gulliver era parecido a un dragon de komodo que tambien llevaba armadura que cubría su espalda y cuello, llevaba un casco y su cola estaba cubierto de púas , por ultimo la bestia bit de John era una cobra negra, muy enorme, con ojos rojos y cuyos colmillos se alargaban hasta verse muy amenazador, sus escamas parecían reflejar la luz como si estuviera hecho de metal.

Las cuatro bestias bits dieron un gran impacto a los beyblades de los Grevolutions, mientras que ellos invocaron sus bestias bit también.

"Dragooooon"

"Draziiiiiil"

"Driggeeeer"

"Dranzeeeeeer"

"Maldicion ellos invocaron sus bestias bit" dijo Adolf

"No te preocupes si seguimos unidos no nos venceran" dijo John

"Si la union hace la fuerza" dijo Henry

De pronto hubo una gran guerra entre los dos equipos, todos daban lo mejor de sí pero la pelea estaba muy reñida tanto que ya parecía una batalla de todos contra todos, y pr varios minutos los beyblades se golpeaban unos a otros. Hubo tanto quienes esquivaban como quienes golpeaban al objetivo equivocado.

"Ya tuve suficientes con esto acabemos de una vez" dijo Rai algo enfurecido

"Estoy de cuerdo porque no veamos quien es el felino mas poderoso Rai" dijo Adolf

"Bien te demostrare que mi Driger es mas poderoso"

Luego los beyblades de Rai y Adolf iban a chocar.

"Oye que no se supone que es una batalla por equipos, dejame ayudarte" dijo henry

"Oye eso es hacer trampa" dijo Max quien iba ayudar

"HENRY idiota no te metas" dijo Adolf

"Tu también Max"

Pero fue demasiado tarde, los cuatro beyblades impactaron y producieron u gran choque seguido de una gran explosion produciendo ondas muy fuertes provocando un pulso electromagnetico poderoso, seguido de un temblor y un viento muy fuerte levantando mucho polvo. Despues de la explosion los beyblades cayeron enfrente de sus respectivos dueños. Todos se quedaron soorprendidos al ver que un enorme agujero en la tierra aparecía en el lugar donde justamente se produjo el choque

"Bien eso significa que quedamos nosotros cuatro no te parece emcionante que ahora los mas fuertes somos los que decidiran el destino de Hillary" dijo John

"Oye no se que te pasa o cual es tu problema, pero no dejaremos que te quedes con Hillary" dijo Tyson

"Lo que han hecho es algo imperdonable, secuestrandola fue su mayor error" dijo Kai

"Basta de platicas mejor comienzen a pelear en serio" dijo Gulliver

Kai luchó contra John, mientras que Tyson contra Gulliver. Mientras que Hillary tenía la epseranza de que sus amigos pudieran ganar para que sea rescatada. Ella intentaba gritar y lloraba para que sea liberada, ademas intentaba dar apoyo a los dos a quienes mas quería.

'Tyson, Kai si logran rescatarme, se los agredeceré eternamente' pensaba Hillary

Tyson tenía dificultad con Gulliver ya que su beyblade parecía ser muy duro y no era un facil oponente.

"Eres un buen beyluchador Tyson, pero tengo que ganar" dijo Gulliver

"No creas que soy facil de venceeeeeer" Tyson hizo un movimiento haciendo que su Dragoon golpeara a Komodius

"Eres tan duro como yo Tyson, pero dime eso es todo lo que tienes, porque yo aun tengo energías" dijo Gulliver

"Ya veras que te venceré vamios Dragooooon"

El beyblade de Tyson golpeaba duramente el beyblade de Gulliver, ambos demostraban un gran ataque y resistencia; mientras que Kai y John tambien tenían una dura pelea

"Bien Kai, eres bueno pero to soy mejor"

'Kai no te rindas no te dejes vencer por este imbecil, hazle pagar por lo que me hizo dale su merecido' pensaba Hillary quien le daba ganas de hablar con Kai y decirle que John fue quien la violó.

"Sabes Kai, esa tal Hillary es una chica linda no te parece" dijo John

"Porque me dices eso"

"Porque pienso quedarme con ella y para eso los tengo que vencer"

"Eres un maldito desgraciado como te atreves a llevarte a Hillary como si fuera tuya, en primer ludar tu la secuestraste y eso es imperdonable, y ademas es mi amiga y no dejare que te la lleves como si te perteneciera" decía Kai muy furioso

'Kai es muy lindo de parte decir esas cosas' pensaba Hillary

"Kai tiene razón lo que hicieron es algo de lo cual no le puede perdonar y por eso deben pagaaaaaaaaaaaaar" grito Tyson

El beyblade de Tyson brillo tnato, que cegaba a muchos y el poder de su bestia bit se incrementaba mas y mas, al atacar a Komodius, ambos beyblade causaron un gran impacto y unaluz cegadora se expandía.

Hillary estaba muy preocupada por el resultado de la batalla

'Por lo que mas quieran chico salvenme' decía Hillary

Continuara... 


	7. Capítulo 7

Este es el ultimio cápítulo del fanfic espero que les guste

Capítulo 7: El rescate de Hillary

"KOMODIUS defiendete con tu escudo de escamas" grito Gulliver mientras que el beybalde de Gulliver se cubríacon un especie de campo de energía verde con forma de escamas. La luz cegadora cubrío gran terreno mientras que los beyluchadores secubrían los ojos debido a la intensidad de la luz.

Despues de que todo se aclaró los beyblades de Tyson y Gulliver aun seguían en pie

"Ja veo que mi escudo reistió tu insignificante ataque" decía Gulliver

"COBRADIUS en nuestro turno, derrote a Kai con tu Veneno Infernal" grito John mientras que su beyblade se cubría con una neblina oscura, la cual parecía envenar y derretir lo que esta a su paso, el pasto verde la cual estaba alrdedor se estaban muriendo por los efectos de la neblina, las pequeñas piedras que se encontrabantambien alrededor parecían tener una extraña reaccion como si le fueron vertidosalgun poderoso ácido, El beyblade de John intentaba atacar al de Kai, pero su beyblade esquivaba sus movimientos, pero se da cuenta que eso no es suficiente yaque parecía derretir una pequeña parte del blade de Kai.

"Kai ten cuidado ese beyblade esta expulsando una especie de gas de un poderoso acido, si te acercas mas puede que tu beyblade se derrita" dijo Kenny

"Veo que tu beyblade es muy toxico, pero ni creas que tienes esta batalla ganada, ya que he estado en peores situaciones" dijo Kai

"Bah solamente sabes hablar Kai" dijo John

"Pues dejare que mi beyblade hable por mí"

"Kai Tyson se que podrán ganarle" dijo Max

"Sigan adelante muchachos" dijo Rai

En la pelea de Tyson y Gulliver, ambos se encontraban cansados pero aun tenian energías para seguir adelante.

"Que pasa Tyson ya te cansaste porque no te rindes y ya"

"Jamas no los perdonare porque secuestraron a Hillary aun si ella es una mandona, gruñona, loca y molesta chica, pero aun así es mi amiga" dijo Tyson, mientras Hillaryle impresiono po lo que dijo él aun cuando le sono molesto por lo que dijo al principio.

"Dragoooon ataca con Tornado Galactico" gritó Tyson

"Eso no te servirá mi defensa es muy poderosa"

"Pero por cuanto tiempo" decía Tyson mientras que su beyblade atacaba con todo lo que tenía y al parecer el beyblade de Gulliver estaba siendo llevado por el tornado formado por el beyblade de Tyson, Komodius atacaba a Draggon pero este llevaba laventaja debido a que Komodius no atacaba bien por estar dentro del tornado.

"Komodius no"

"Si Dragoon derrótalo" decía Tyson mientras que su bestia bit le daba un ultimo y mortal ataque a Komodius, éste se desintegró al momento del ataque y finalmente Tyson ganó.

'Tyson lo lograste' pensaba Hillary, quien se sentía un poco mas tranquila al saber que Tyson ganó, por un instante ella sonrojaba al verlo, y dandole una señal de victoria.

"Si que bieeeen otra victoria para el rey del beyblade"

"Esto aun no termina ya que solamente quedamos tu y yo Kai" dijo Johnson

"Descuida esto no durara mucho"

"Y como podrás atravesar mi barrera ácida Kai?"

"Quieres ver cómo lo hago, pues observa" dijo Kai quien al ver que su beyblade, aparecía llamas, Dranzer hacia que el blade, se transformara en un tornado de fuego.

"Eh un tornado de fuego que original" decía Johnson, quien despues hizo que su beyblade se convirtiera en un tornado de acido.

Los dos beyblades chocaron, y ambos hacían su mayor esfuerzo, Kai no se va a dejara vencer, sus ojos demostraba que estaba bien decidido a derrotarlo, y a salvar aHillary, mientras que ella, mostraba una mirada de 'espero que ganes' cuando veia a Kai combatiendo.

'Kai por favor, eres mi única esperenza, por favor¡DERROTA A ESTE ESTÚPIDO PERVERTIDO POR MI!' pensaba Hillary, y recordaba asus angustiosos momentos con el tipo quien la violó.

Los dos beyblade seguian luchando sin cesar, los dos se encontraban algo agotados, pero ninguno perdía su determinacion a ganar, sobretodo Kai.

"Johnson esta sera la tu ultima advertencia si no quieres una humillante derrota"

"Pues intenta derrotarme si es que puedes"

"Tu lo pediste" dijo Kai mientras que Dranzer atacaba a Cobradius co gran ferocidad. Kai hizo un movimiento con sus manos, de pronto el beyblade obtenia un color de rojo carmesí, atravesando el aire de acido Johnson, Dranzer se volvía mas rojo, y expandía sus llamas, tanto y tan mayor temperatura, que Cobradius parecía quemarse.

"Noooooooo"

"Dranzer destruye a u blade" decía Kai, quien observo detenidamente como el beyblade de su oponente, se hacía pedazos poco a poco, por cada impacto que le daba a su oponente.

Al final quedó totalmente destrozado y laneblina venenosa desapareció, pero a que precio, el beyblade de Kai tambien sufrió terribles daños, parte de su blade estaba derretido y una parte parecía como si el fuego lo hubiera consumido, 'Pero valió la pena hacerlo por una amiga', pensaba Kai

"Bien hecho dranzer lo hicimos" decía Kai, mientras observaba a una feliz Hillary quien lloraba en lágrimas de felicidad.

'Lo hiciste Kai, te felicito querido' de pronto Hillary se daba cuenta de lo que pensó, 'de donde salio ese pensamiento'

"Bueno ya puedes llevarte a Hillary" dijo Johnson cayendose de rodillas por haber perdido.

Tyson, Kenny, Rai y Max se dirigieron a Hillary, y la desataron del arbol, ella aun seguía llorando de felicidad, despues de haber sido desatada, ella abrazó inmediatamente a cada uno, primero fue a Kenny, despues a Max luego a Rai y de pronto intento abrazar a Tyson.

"Oye no intentes abrazarme"

"Y porqué no te lo mereces mi heroe" decía Hillary quien abrazó fuertemente a Tyson y despues le dio un beso en la mejilla, provocando que Tyson se sonrojara mucho.

"¡OYE NO TENÍAS PORQUE HACER ESO!"

"Es tu premio por haberme salvado"

"Oye y que hay de nosotros no nos darás un beso" decía Max

"Solo le doy a los ganadores"

"Estas bien Hillary" decía Kai

"Kai, a ti tambien te doy las gracias" decía Hillary quien no dudó en abrazarlo fuertemente y besar tambien a Kai (en la mejilla). Kai se sonrojaba también, pero no se puso tan loco como Tyson, ya que comprendía a Hillary.

"Bueno mejor vamonos a celebrar por el rescate exitoso"

"Esperenme yo tengo algunas CUENTAS PENDIENTES, Kai, Tyson me acompaña"decía Hillary y los muchachos aceptaron. Los muchahcos no entendían porque ella regresaba hacia donde estaba Johnson.

"Ah regresaste por mi Hillary?" pregunto

"NI EN TUS SUEÑOS?" decía Hillary quien le dio una patada en sus partes nobles, provocando a que el tipo cayera de nuevo de rodillas.

"¡ESO ES PORQUE ME VIOLASTE!" decía Hillary quien dejó boquiabiertos a Kai y a Tyson, quienes despues se enfurecieron.

"QUE Como que te violo Hillary" decía Tyson

"No me digas que esta basura te hizo eso" decía Kai

"SÍ Y ESTO ES PORQUE ME SECUESTRASTE" decía Hillary dando una segunda en el estomago, los chicos no hicieron nada, ya que ven que Hillary sabe darle una lección a alguien. Pero Tyson espera que, ella no le haga lo mismo, la proxima vez que lo haga enojar.

"Y ESTO ES POR TODOS LO MOMENTOS MALOS POR LOS QUE HE PASADO POR TU CULPA" decía Hillary dando una última patada en la cabeza, aun cuando esto significara que le estuviera revelando sus panties, la falda de ella se levantoun poco, haciendo que Kai y Tyson se sonrojaran y le salian algo de sangre por la nariz, ellos inmediatamente se limpiaron.

"Johnson" decían los amigos de éste, quienes se dirigieron hacia él.

"Bien ya saben, no se metan con Hillary, o los atacara con su furia y ustedes sufriran lo mismo que él." dijo Tyson

"Bueno ya vamonos" decía Hillary.

"Hillary estuviste increible sobre todo la primera y la ultima patada que le diste a ese sujeto" decía Tyson

"Muchachos se los agradezco mucho, por salvarme" decía Hillary quien puso sus brazos, en los cuellos de Kai y Tyson.

"Hillary nos vas ahogar" decía Kai

"Lo siento es que no quiero dejar de abrazarlos al menos no por ahora"

'Algun día decidiré con quien voy a estar, con quien tendré una cita y con quien tendré relaciones, pero por ahora quiero tener a los dos' pensaba Hillary, sonrojada al estar con sus dos chicos favoritos.

Fin

Espero que les hayan gustado, les agradezco a todos ustedes por sus reviews y a aquellos quienes les hayan gustado el fanfic. Pero por favor no intenteten matarme solamente porque Hillary le gustar estar con los dos. 


End file.
